Valentine's Day
by Tyytyys Yaoi
Summary: Kawaki thinks Valentine's Day is the stupidest day of the year. Until Boruto changes his mind.


**Valentine's Day**

**x**

**x**

**x**

Valentine's day.

It was a shitty day for Kawaki. He'd worked a twelve hour shift before finally getting home to his apartment. He barely managed to shower before he slumped on his couch with a groan. He was exhausted, and a bit annoyed that his day had been such a pain. He hadn't spoken to anyone all day, all he'd done was work his ass off. He felt like he deserved a drink, since he was unfortunate enough to be out of weed at the time.

It probably wasn't his brightest idea, considering he hadn't eaten anything since having an early lunch. He didn't care though, just one drink and he would crash. The thought of food wasn't even appealing to him after the day he had. He was just so ready to get it over with. Valentine's day… the most ridiculous day of the year.

After getting a glass and his favorite liquor out of his liquor cabinet, he returned to the couch and poured the glass half full. He was just refilling it when a knock sounded on his door. His pierced brow raised as he looked to the door, curious as to who in the world could have been visiting him so late at night… and on Valentine's day no less.

Kawaki set the bottle in his hand down and got up to go answer the door. His brows pulled together at finding a drunken Boruto, grinning cheekily as he pushed by Kawaki on his way inside. Kawaki's arm raised in disbelief, mouth agape as he turned to follow Boruto's wobbly steps.

"What the fuck, Boruto?" Kawaki slammed the door behind himself before walking over to the couch, where Boruto was now sitting and cooing at the sight of Kawaki's freshly filled glass of liquor—which he picked up and had a sip without a care in the world. Kawaki repeated, "What the fuck, Boruto?"

"Kawaki!" Boruto grinned, blue eyes returning to Kawaki who felt his horrible day had just taken a nosedive. "Happy Valentine's day." He said, blowing Kawaki a kiss.

There was a sudden urge to strangle the blond, but Kawaki palmed his face and took a deep breath, trying not to explode. This was wrong on so many levels, and he'd only been there for a matter of seconds. While he and Boruto were friends on a certain level… they used to fuck around, and things got pretty nasty. Hence the reason Kawaki did not want Boruto in his apartment, drunk and blowing fucking kisses at him.

"You're drunk. Why are you here?" Kawaki nearly hissed as he closed the distance between them and snatched his now empty glass out of Boruto's hand.

Boruto groaned and rolled his eyes. "Always so mean. I brought you a gift. For Valentine's day…" He chuckled and Kawaki sat down, slamming his glass on the coffee table.

"I don't want your fucking gift and I don't want you here either." Kawaki told him matter of factly and Boruto feigned a pained look, holding his hand over his heart as if he'd never been more wounded.

"Oh but, I promise you want it!" He assured him and stretched out his leg to pull a long but slim gift box out of his pocket. He handed it over, looking cheeky again. "I know just what you like, so I have no doubt you will love it."

"Not accepting it. Nothing from you. Why would you even come here? Shit." Kawaki shook his head, looking away from the box Boruto was trying to give him. He must have really, _really _had a lot to drink to have ended up coming to his place.

"Damn, you're such an ass." Boruto huffed and laid the gift on the coffee table, wasting no time in opening it.

Kawaki couldn't help but let his eyes move to the now open box and his stomach dropped when he saw the contents. A pack of cigars, a small sack of weed and a new lighter. He hated that guy. Nobody knew him better than Boruto, but nobody pissed him off as much either. It was like the more he tried to distance himself, the more determined Boruto was to be a part of his life… even if Kawaki was adamant about them being just friends.

He couldn't help but watch as Boruto opened the sack and started breaking down some of the bud. It was like he knew Kawaki was out, like he knew he needed it tonight… like he knew that deep down, Kawaki did want some company.

Not Boruto though… no, it just couldn't end well.

"What are you doing here?" Kawaki asked quietly, demanding an answer though. Boruto was now breaking down one of the cigars, cheeky as he'd ever been.

"I just wanted to come see you… because… well, I miss you, ya know?"

There it was. Kawaki took a deep breath, willing himself not to hurt Boruto's feelings, while at the same time he felt that was exactly what he needed to do. He couldn't say anything though, he was speechless, doing nothing but staring at Boruto as he rolled the blunt like a damn professional.

_I taught him that. _Kawaki thought to himself, jaw tensing when Boruto placed the blunt between his lips and lit it.

"What the fuck, Boruto?" Kawaki asked for the umpteenth time of the night. Boruto didn't even smoke. He couldn't risk losing his job over a little weed.

Boruto shrugged and took a few hits, as if he'd been smoking his whole life. "I started smoking… like two months ago?" He sounded unsure of how long it had been. But he shrugged it off and continued to smoke on the blunt.

This was absolutely outrageous. Kawaki didn't know what to think, how to feel. He was angry, but happy at the same time. How long had he wanted Boruto to smoke with him? What had changed in these past months… and why was he so damn mad?

"You're staring…" Boruto trailed off with a sigh, avoiding Kawaki's gaze.

"Who the fuck have you been buying weed from?"

Boruto scowled at him then. "Is that any of your business? Nope, don't think so mister."

"Oh yes it fucking is!" Kawaki growled. "Who even are you? Smoking? You always talked shit about it and now you're doing it?"

It really, _really _irked Kawaki that Boruto had been smoking at all, much less with other people and even buying it from kami only knew who. He was also out getting drunk, with weed on his person and there was no telling what he'd been getting into. Boruto was always the good one, the one who steered clear of any trouble. This was so unlike him.

"Well, I actually missed it… after being away from you all the time. So, I decided to give it a try. Mitsuki was more than willing to smoke with me and he's been getting it for me ever since that night… I think it was right after we had that fight and I-"

"Excuse me?" Kawaki nearly choked on the air he sucked in. "You went to _Mitsuki_? You've been smoking with him? You're fucking that _bitch_?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoaaaa." Boruto started coughing, as he'd been taking a hit from the blunt when Kawaki blew up. "Okay, first of all who I fuck is none of your business. So, back the fuck off. And you need to stop acting like a dick. I don't even matter to you, remember? What do you care if I'm smoking with Mitsuki… and fucking him?"

"Get the fuck out." Kawaki seethed and then snatched the blunt out of Boruto's hand. "Leave. Now."

"Why don't you fucking make me?" Boruto challenged.

Kawaki started hitting the blunt as if his life depended on it. He'd never been so pissed, so wounded. Boruto was supposedly best friends with Mitsuki, he'd always claimed it was impossible for anything to happen between them… and yet now he was openly admitting that they were fucking? Kawaki couldn't believe it.

"Don't make me hurt you, Boruto. _Leave_. I don't ever want to fucking see you again." Kawaki had never felt such hatred as he did now. While it should have all been directed at Boruto, none of it was. He wanted to kill Mitsuki though… and Boruto had really hurt him. Even Kawaki hadn't fucked anyone else since he broke things off with Boruto. Especially not his best friend.

"You wouldn't hurt me. Not for anything in the world." Boruto mused and leaned back on the couch, head lolled back as he stared at the ceiling. "You totally fucking love me."

That almost had Kawaki dropping the blunt. "Have you lost your damn mind? I fucking hate you. I told you to leave."

Boruto turned to look at him then and started laughing loudly and for a long time, he didn't stop. Not until he had tears in his eyes. Kawaki was still hitting the blunt, willing the effects to hit him hard and quick, but it wasn't quick enough.

"I want a shotgun." Boruto said, scooting closer as if Kawaki wasn't ready for blood.

"Oh?" Kawaki glared at him. "Your bitch Mitsuki been giving those to you too?"

"Only one time… but I really liked it." He admitted, brows wiggling. "Please, I want one."

"Yo, back the fuck off me." Kawaki pushed him back, growing more agitated by the instant. "Go back to Mitsuki if you want it so bad."

"Damn it, Kawaki." Boruto huffed out a laugh as he climbed over on Kawaki, moving his lips to his ear. "I never fucked Mitsuki. You should fucking know better."

The relief Kawaki felt at Boruto's admission was welcome and he sighed, but his feeling of content was short lived as he realized Boruto was on top of him. "_What the fuck_, Boruto? Really… what are you doing?"

"I miss you, I told you already. I don't know why we can't still fuck around sometimes. I don't want anybody else."

It was hard to ignore the way Kawaki felt himself, because he did want to still fuck around with Boruto… but at the same time, it just wasn't going to work out. They were too different. There were too many issues. And yet, Boruto was the one drunk and high and coming onto him now.

"We can't. I already told you. Now, get off."

"No." Boruto said quickly. "Not until you give me a shotgun. Hurry before you smoke it all."

Kawaki rolled his eyes but put the lit end of the blunt in his mouth, giving in. Boruto was grinning like a sinister bastard as he leaned in, the blunt short enough so that their lips were barely an inch apart. Kawaki blew slowly, eyes locked on Boruto's face—so close to his own as he took the hit. As soon as Boruto pulled away, Kawaki took the blunt out of his mouth. Just as he went to take a breath, Boruto's lips crashed on his, taking him by surprise.

It took a moment for the initial shock to pass and then Kawaki grabbed Boruto by his hair, pulling hard to make him back up and break the kiss. "What are you doing?" Kawaki breathed, unable to believe this was even happening to him. Not after everything they'd gone through—especially the break up.

"Just shut up for once and fuck me."

Kawaki was about to lose his shit for real. It was hard enough to break things off with Boruto to begin with and now he was pulling this? It was too much and Kawaki hated the fact that he was going to break. He knew it. _He just fucking knew it_.

"Boruto," Kawaki warned, knowing that fucking Boruto was a really bad idea; even if it was so appealing.

"I've been thinking about you everyday. _Everynight_." He admitted, eyes half lidded as he stared at Kawaki and rocked his hips enough so that Kawaki could feel his erection. "I want you so fucking bad. Just tonight… it is Valentine's day, ya know…"

Kawaki shook his head to himself as he dropped the blunt in the ashtray. He couldn't resist, not when he wanted Boruto as badly as Boruto wanted him. It had been too long and this was also new. Boruto had never been high around him before. He's never been so brazen either. But Kawaki didn't care, not now. He would fuck him good and not think twice about it. That was it though, it would go no further than that.

"Get up. Strip." Kawaki ordered and Boruto was quick to scramble off of him and get to his feet. He made a show of it, pulling off his shirt slowly before his hands moved to the button of his jeans.

Kawaki's eyes trailed over him greedily, having no shame in the enjoyment he got from the sight of Boruto's naked skin. He was fit, much smaller than Kawaki himself was, but the perfect build in Kawaki's eyes. Boruto stumbled a bit as he removed his jeans, leaving his briefs on and Kawaki sighed in exasperation.

"We shouldn't do this… you're drunk. You might not even mean to be here right now."

"Oh, I mean it. If I didn't, I wouldn't be here." Boruto assured him, grinning in his excitement. "Are you gonna get up and strip too?"

"I think you should roll us another blunt first." Kawaki mused.

Boruto groaned, pouting like a kid. "Kawakiiii!" He whined. "Come on, I've been waiting forever."

"Then stop wasting time and roll that blunt."

Though he obviously wasn't happy about it, Boruto sat back down on the couch and went about rolling another blunt. Kawaki watched quietly, his eyes trained on Boruto the entire time. It was strange seeing him roll a blunt so easily. He'd apparently been practicing a lot since their split. He'd gotten much better, almost as good as Kawaki himself—not that Kawaki would ever admit that. His face was beet red by the time he finished rolling the joint and handed it to Kawaki.

"It's not like you to stare so much." Boruto muttered and leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest as soon as Kawaki had taken the blunt.

"It's not like you to be drunk and high in my apartment. But what the hell?" Kawaki shrugged and lit the blunt. It smoked good and it was nice to have Boruto around to roll a blunt if he wanted one. What? No… Boruto was not going to be around rolling blunts and getting naked. _Nope_.

"Can you imagine how bad I've wanted to smoke with you since I started. Every time I've smoked it's all I could think about." Boruto admitted quietly.

"Should have thought about that when you decided to smoke with _not _me." Kawaki hummed as he smoked on the blunt, passing it to Boruto after a few hits.

Boruto took it with a sigh. "You weren't around. You've been avoiding me."

"Well, I did tell you to get fucking lost. Yet, here you are practically naked in my living room. Rolling blunts and shit."

"Damn it, Kawaki!" He huffed. "Can't you stop being an asshole for once in your life. Why do you feel the need to push everyone away? Even me… when you know how I feel."

"Fucking hell, here we go." Kawaki snatched the blunt back before Boruto got a chance to even taste it. He couldn't deal with Boruto. He just couldn't.

"Yeah, here we fucking go!" Boruto snatched the blunt right back and quickly took a hit. "I'm sick of your attitude. I never did anything to you and yet you treat me like shit and I _still _want you. It's one helluva fucked up situation."

"Damn sure is." Kawaki agreed with a sigh.

After taking a few hits off the blunt, Boruto passed it to Kawaki and exhaled slowly. "You should just get over your petty ass issues and be with me."

"It's you who ruined everything. I'd fuck you forever but I'm not gonna call you my boyfriend and start dating you. I don't do that shit."

"Fine!" Boruto groaned loudly. "I don't care about all that. As long as we can fuck."

Kawaki looked at him and huffed. "You say that now but come morning you'll be singing another tune."

"No, I won't." Boruto said, reaching over and laying his hand on Kawaki's thigh. "It's enough for me, just being with you at all. Honest."

He was too honest. That's what made things so difficult for Kawaki. Boruto would always want more, even if he kept quiet about it. Kawaki was a bit hard to handle, but he wasn't heartless. He really liked Boruto. But Boruto wanted hearts and flowers and shit. He wanted love, dinner and movies. Dates on the weekends. Long phone calls when they were apart and even more… Kawaki just wanted to fuck. That was it. That was all it would ever be. It wasn't fair for him to keep Boruto just for sex. That wasn't what Boruto wanted. Kawaki knew it wasn't. It didn't matter if he tried to say otherwise now.

It annoyed Kawaki to no end that he really didn't want to think about the shit, and yet he couldn't seem to stop thinking about it. While he mulled over his thoughts, he smoked on the blunt, eyes staring off at nothing. It was when Boruto got on the floor on his knees in front of him that Kawaki looked back at him. He said nothing as Boruto's hands roamed up his legs, only continuing to smoke.

Boruto locked eyes with Kawaki momentarily, his blue eyes heated with desire already. He was quick to drop his gaze though, those blue eyes moving right with his fingers that went under Kawaki's t-shirt and hooked into the waistband of his pajama pants. Kawaki thought it was so wrong and yet felt so right at the same time. He wasn't going to stop Boruto. He wouldn't even think about it.

"C'mon." Boruto hummed, tugging on Kawaki's pants and briefs.

Kawaki raised his hips, allowing Boruto to pull them down—and he did so eagerly. The look on Boruto's face alone had Kawaki half hard. He hit the blunt a little harder as he stared down at Boruto who licked his lips in excitement.

"Don't keep me waiting." Kawaki murmured, grey eyes darkening as Boruto leaned forward, taking hold of his cock and brushing his lips over the tip.

Body shuddering in anticipation, Kawaki took another drag from the blunt as if to distract himself. Nobody had even given him head as good as Boruto and it was all the more enjoyable considering Boruto enjoyed giving head so much. Kawaki couldn't even look at him, not that he needed to—not when he could feel the smirk on Boruto's lips as they ghosted along his shaft.

Already, Kawaki was as hard as he could have been and it was beginning to get difficult for him to concentrate on the blunt he was smoking with the way Boruto's tongue ran up his member, over and over again. That blunt was completely forgotten when Boruto's lips closed around the tip. The feel of that hot, wet tongue swirling around his cock was enough to have Kawaki's head lolling back and a groan begging to escape his lips. He couldn't hold it back when Boruto finally went down on him.

"Fuck," Kawaki groaned, dropping the blunt that had gone out on the end table to thread his fingers in Boruto's hair. It felt too good and it had been too fucking long. He couldn't help but force Boruto's head down while thrusting his hips up at the same time.

Throat vibrating as he moaned, Boruto's hand steadily stroked Kawaki's cock while deep throating him, moving as Kawaki bid him to. All too soon, Kawaki was on the peak of climaxing. Since things with Boruto had ended, he hadn't even touched himself—and with him getting head this good he was surprised he lasted a few minutes.

Knowing Kawaki was about to come, Boruto stroked him faster, sucking hard on his tip as Kawaki held tight to his hair. The way he panted and groaned had Boruto going crazy. He was too eager to taste his come. They'd both missed this. There was no denying it.

Never had Boruto heard Kawaki moan so loudly. He was out of it, one unintelligible curse after next falling from his lips. His whole body quaked as he came harder than he could ever remember coming before and Boruto swallowed every last drop, licking him clean before ever pulling away from him. Kawaki's hands fell away from his hair as he breathed heavily. He stared at Boruto, wondering how he ever cut things off with him.

"Kawaki," Boruto breathed, his own body trembling in desire.

Leaning forward, Kawaki's right hand grabbed hold of Boruto's throat while his left fisted into his hair and their lips collided. A low groan rumbled in Boruto's throat as he fought to maintain his composure—Kawaki's kiss almost too much for him to handle. Their tongues danced with each other in between kisses. It was the first time Kawaki had ever kissed him. The first time he'd felt such passion coming from the bastard. It was so exhilarating, so mind boggling that Boruto couldn't believe it was happening.

Before he was ready, Kawaki pulled away. "Get on the couch, on your knees."

The order had a shiver running up Boruto's spine, but he was quick to do as he was told. Kawaki got up, moving behind him where he took a moment to rid Boruto of his briefs. Already, Boruto was breathless and feeling more needy than he ever had in his life. It had been too fucking long since he's felt that long, thick cock inside of him. Too long since he'd had the pleasure of Kawaki fucking him like nobody else had—or ever could for that matter.

Kawaki had no interest in wasting time. Boruto shuddered as his hands spread his asscheeks apart, but he mewled in surprise when he felt Kawaki's breath against his entrance. His heart rate sped up and he panted in desperation, it was too hard to believe what was happening.

Boruto gripped tight to the back of the couch, trying to keep himself from crying out as Kawaki's tongue teased his entrance, but his attempts were futile. The more Kawaki's tongue flicked at his rim, the louder he became. Though it was a bit teasing, it felt so good and so new. Boruto was beside himself with feeling. He had a strong urge to reach down and stroke his cock, but he wouldn't.

"K-Ki!" Boruto's whole body convulsed when he felt Kawaki's tongue push into him. "Ah, shit… Ki." He moaned, his member leaking. Already, he needed to come. It had been so close to happening while he was going down on Kawaki… and now… now this was just too damn much.

Kawaki moved his tongue inside Boruto for a moment before pulling it out and licking him good, making sure he was good and wet. The sight of Boruto's body quivering had him wanting to go again—but right now he wanted to focus on Boruto. He wanted to please him. He wanted to make him feel as good as he'd felt just a few minutes before. No, _even better_.

Pushing his middle and index fingers inside of him, Kawaki stared at Boruto's face. His eyes were scrunched closed, mouth parted in a perfect 'o' as he moaned. He looked so fucking good, Kawaki knew he couldn't let him go a second time.

Boruto was so lost in sensation that he didn't notice Kawaki had moved between his legs until his lips closed around his cock. Another first, Kawaki _never _went down on him. Cursing under his breath, Boruto reached under him to comb his fingers through Kawaki's hair. He was good. Too good.

While his fingers moved in, out and around, Kawaki used his free hand to fondle Boruto's balls—his head bobbing as he took his cock deep into his mouth and throat, over and over. Boruto's grip tightened on Kawaki's hair and he cried out, feeling his balls tighten.

"Ki, I… I'm gonna-"

Kawaki's lips left Boruto's cock with an audible smack and he sucked in a breath. "Come for me."

A deep and throaty wail fell from Boruto's lips as Kawaki pushed his fingers deeper and his mouth closed around his tip, sucking hard until he came. Boruto's hips grinded down, and Kawaki rewarded him, taking him in as far as he could while Boruto rode out his orgasm. His hips still flexed for a moment after. He was weak and feeling boneless as Kawaki's mouth left his member and he moved from under him, pulling his fingers out slowly.

They were both panting and flushed. Kawaki slid to the floor and ran his fingers through his hair, wondering how his fucked up day had ended so gloriously. He sat there, lost in thought until Boruto suddenly leaned over him, his forehead resting atop his head as he breathed deeply.

"Damn, Ki… I missed you."

"I know…" Kawaki sighed, feeling guilty for ever making him leave. "I'm glad you came, Boruto."

Boruto grinned and wrapped his arms loosely around Kawaki's neck. "Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
